


Tame Me... Backside

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wax, a dragon-tamer and a half-giant... you put it together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame Me... Backside

  
[Tame Me... Backside](viewstory.php?sid=4472) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Wax, a dragon-tamer and a half-giant... you put it together  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Rubeus Hagrid, Charlie Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Crack-Fic, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 218 Read: 331  
Published: 05/09/2007 Updated: 05/09/2007 

Tame Me... Backside by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

I blame [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) for this cracktastic bunny on a day that I needed much crack... Hagrid crack. :) I apologize for butchering Hagrid's brogue.

Hagrid ran after Madame Maxime after her scream tore through the night air. He hadn’t expected her, of course and well... Charlie did challenge him. What was he ter do?

“Olympe,” he shouted as she wailed and moaned running into the Forbidden Forest.

“S’all your fault, ye kno’” he rounded on the Weasley emerging from his bedroom, buttoning his shirt.

“Don’t blame me,” Charlie said, hands up in front of him. “You were the one who flooed me!”

“She’s not going ter understand,” Hagrid says.

“Well, she did walk in at an awkward moment,” Charlie said patting Hagrid’s forearm.

“I’m doing it fer’er,” Hagrid said with a moan. “Did yeh haff ter take off yer shir?”

“We get messy and I didn’t want to explain to Oliver...”

“Righ... Awful embarassin’... As it is fer Olympe to catch us,” Hagrid said wiping his face.

“Still sore?” Charlie asked poking Hagrid’s backside with a broken chair leg.

“Nah, I heal fast,” he said rubbing his boxer-clad arse. “Hey! It worked!”

Grinning, Charlie clapped him on the arm and summoned his cloak. “I’m off then.”

“Same time next week then?” Hagrid asked in a hopeful tone.

“Just remember to heat the wax,” Charlie replied from the door.

“No one’s been able to tame me backside ‘air since Mum,” Hagrid said rubbing his smooth arse again. “I should go look for Olympe to show ‘er.”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4472>  



End file.
